


Of Lost Things...

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [7]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: A playlist for a Scotsman and his Sassenach.





	Of Lost Things...

**[Of Lost Things…](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fof-lost-things&t=NmFkMDZkNDljNDdkNDYxMjAwZTE0YzIwNjUwOTY2MmViN2M3NGQ0Ziw1WFUyTDVZbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178396538767%2Fof-lost-things-a-playlist-for-a-scotsman-and-his&m=0) ** A playlist for a Scotsman and his Sassenach.

> _Life and Death_ \- Paul Cardall ||  _White Roses Of Scotland_ \- Bear McCreary ||  _Stoick’s Ship_  - John Powell || _A Gift Of A Thistle_  - James Horner ||  _The Parting Glass_  - The Wailin’ Jennys ||  _Scotland_  - BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra ||  _The Return Of The Eagle_  - Atli Örvarsson ||  _For The Dancing And The Dreaming_  - John Powell ||  _Lily’s Theme_  - Alexandre Desplat ||  _Farewell Apollo_  - Bear McCreary ||  _The Anointing_  - Rupert Gregson Williams ||  _Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal)_  - Patrick Doyle ||  _You Can’t Have My Heart_  - James Newton Howard ||  _The Legend of Wallace_  - BBC Scottish Symphony Orchestra

_[8Tracks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fof-lost-things&t=NmFkMDZkNDljNDdkNDYxMjAwZTE0YzIwNjUwOTY2MmViN2M3NGQ0Ziw1WFUyTDVZbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178396538767%2Fof-lost-things-a-playlist-for-a-scotsman-and-his&m=0) _

_[Playmoss](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fplaymoss.com%2Fen%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fplaylist%2Fof-lost-things&t=ZDFjODRhYmI3NmI3OTBlODBiNzY3MjQ2MDBkZGFhYmRkNjZlYmYyOCw1WFUyTDVZbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178396538767%2Fof-lost-things-a-playlist-for-a-scotsman-and-his&m=0) _

_[Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F6sTe8NvpwSYWacc5pDHiQT&t=OWM0YjY3ZjhhOTcxMTA0Y2EwM2RhYTVlY2ZiZDc4ZjYyZjNiZDMxMSw1WFUyTDVZbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178396538767%2Fof-lost-things-a-playlist-for-a-scotsman-and-his&m=0) _

 


End file.
